L a n g k a h
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Ada kala di mana Toushiro tidak ragu memampangkan raut letihnya. Misalnya, hari ini. Ketika itu, langkahnya seakan tahu segala yang ia butuh untuk melepas topengnya sejenak. Menarik ia ke markas yang bukan markasnya, melainkan di mana gadis penenang itu berada. Dan Toushiro tahu, inilah tempat yg paling pasti di saat ia perlu untuk tidak menjadi Hitsugaya-taicho sang Jenius. RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Langkah**

**.**

_(Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada kala di mana Toushiro tidak sungkan memperlihatkan raut suntuk nan letihnya. Misalnya hari ini, malam ini, detik ini. Berjalan di bawah naungan payung malam; berkawan dengan selimut sepi, sesepi langit yang hitam tanpa bintang, sesepi malam tanpa orkestra jangkrik atau serangga lainnya.

Tanpa suara. Bunyi tapak _waraji_ Toushiro pun tidak berminat untuk bersuara.

Kakinya tak tentu arah akan melangkah ke mana. Benaknya pun berkeliaran entah ke mana. Kini, kejadian seminggu lalu berputar bak film hitam-putih.

Posisinya sebagai kapten mencapai titik nadir. Hasil kerusuhan di Sunpu adalah alasan para atasan mempertimbangkan mendepaknya dari kursi jabatan. Salah satu bawahan kepercayaan Toushiro mengkhianatinya dengan membocorkan markas persembunyian pasukan pada pemberontak. Mereka dihabisi ketika alam tidur masih membuai sebagian besar prajurit. Tidak ternyana berapa ratus pasukan yang tewas karena hal itu. Pulang ke Seireitei, Toushiro membawa panji kekalahan dan disambut dengan isakan dan kesedihan keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Nyaris dua hari penuh, ia habiskan mendengarkan teriakan berang Soutaichou di divisi pertama; di hari sisanya tidak lebih baik, mempertanggungjawabkan pada Central 46 di Sejyotoukyorin. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya penuh sesal dan terluka; adalah suara tangis istri dan anak para bawahan yang menggema tanpa henti di kepalanya.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah merasa seputus-asa ini.

Ia terus melangkah, masih merunduk dan masih dengan hati tanpa keyakinan; melewati ambang gerbang setengah tertutup tanpa mau repot melihat angka yang tercetak di gerbang—angka 13.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tarik ke kiri, Kotsubaki, bukan ke kanan! Kau ini bodoh atau tuli!"

"Kau tadi bilang kiri, sekarang kanan! Dasar plinplan!"

"Siapa yang kausebut plinplan! Kiri ya tadi, sekarang ya kanan! Jangan banyah mengeluh!"

Apa yang paling masuk akal selain helaan napas lelah Rukia dan geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan sepasang insan Shinigami itu. Rasanya tiada hari tanpa debat. Tidak heran kalau kerjaan yang mestinya selesai hanya dalam tiga jam, justru memakan waktu lebih dari itu.

Rukia lalu kembali mendorong lemari setinggi bahunya ke sudut ruang setelah sempat berhenti. Sampai perabotan berkayu itu mendadak tidak bergerak seinci pun. Ia memeriksa dan mendapati lubang di papan yang mengganjal.

"Biar aku menolongmu, Kuchiki-san," tawar Kiyone.

"Biar aku saja yang menolong, Kuchiki," Kotsubaki ikut menawar.

"Eh, apa-apaan itu! Selesaikan tugasmu dulu."

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Biar begitu, cari pekerjaan lain. Aku duluan yang menawarkan bantuan pada Kuchiki-san."

"Tapi pekerjaan seperti ini lebih pantas untukku."

"Enak saja."

Rukia jadi tidak kaget kalau penyakit Ukitake tidak ada tanda-tanda membaik selama ratusan tahun ini. Punya bawahan yang sibuk huru-hara, alih-alih makin sehat, yang ada tambah penyakit. Buat jantung memburuk, kepala mau pecah, dan segala komplikasi lainnya.

Rukia sendiri hanya acuh tak acuh melihat mereka seperti ini. Selain karena sudah kebiasaan bagai rutinitas: bangun tidur-sikat gigi, ia pun tidak diberkahi bakat tatapan setajam elang milik Unohana-taichou yang bisa meredakan perselisihan dalam sekejap mata.

_Kreeek!_

Sampai suara berisik di ruang sebelah berhasil membungkam sukses kedua orang itu.

"Su-suara apa itu?" bisik Kiyone.

"Saya rasa tikus atau kucing. Biar saya memeriksanya dulu."

"Ti-tidak, Kuchiki-san, bagaimana kalau itu Hollow? Biarkan Kotsubaki saja yang memeriksa."

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa? Kau pria, kan? Jalankan tugasmu sebagai pria."

Sentarou menurut saja. Dewa sekalipun rasanya mustahil bisa mengalahkan mulut debat Kiyone. Meraih sapu sebagai alat perlawanan—lebih baik daripada tidak ada—Sentarou dengan raut tidak meyakinkan siap jadi pelindung kedua perempuan itu. Dengan gaya kesatria bersenjata sapu dan kemoceng, Sentarou mengendap-ngendap di lorong. Kedua perempuan itu mengekori dengan ikut mengendap-ngendap. Tiba di ruang pertama, yaitu dapur. Hati-hati, Sentarou menggeser pintu berusaha tidak berderit. Lalu melangkah dengan pelan. Pelan-pelan. Pelan-pelan. Pelan-pelan. Pelan-pelan. Pelan-pelan.

_Klik!_

"Terlalu lama. Nyalakan saja lampunya langsung."

Kiyone selalu punya cara membuat Sentarou berwajah bodoh. Pria itu pun mematung mirip patung di ambang pintu. Sementara Kiyone masuk dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. Bersama Rukia, mereka memeriksa tiap sudut, tiap inci, dan tiap pojokan. Kosong. Kemudian beralih ke kantin. Kosong juga. Gudang. Sama saja.

"_Ma-masaka_," Sentarou tiba-tiba menyimpulkan dengan raut dramatisnya, "si pelaku menyerang Ukitake-taichou?"

Kiyone melotot kaget mirip di drama opera sabun. "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang, Bodoh? Kalau begitu, Taichou dalam bahaya." Tanpa tunggu waktu lagi, si pirang angkat kaki dan berlari menuju _ugendou_.

"Oi, tunggu, Kiyone!" Sentarou ikut-ikutan.

Dan hasilnya, Rukia ditinggal seorang diri bersama sapu dan kemoceng di tengah koridor. Nasibnya mirip pepatah habis manis sepah dibuang. Malangnya.

Jadi ... selanjutnya apa? Kembali ke perpustakaan?

_Krek!_

Sampai suara itu membuat Rukia memilih untuk tetap di sana sambil pelan-pelan memutar kepala, berpaling ke belakang. Ia meraih sapu lidi yang ditinggalkan Sentarou meski tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan hanya bermodal sapu. Yah, sekadar pertahanan diri meski sapu tidak masuk dalam golongan senjata elite. Hati-hati kaki melangkah, genggamannya mengencang pada pegangan sapu. Berbelok di lorong sebelah kiri—penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan. Sosok itu ada di pojok. Sapu diangkat tinggi-tinggi, menimpuk kepala si pelaku sampai benjol sebelum cahaya bulan merangsek masuk dan menunjukkan:

"Hitsugaya-taichou ...?" yang tidur, atau pingsan (entahlah) dalam posisi duduk dan kepala bersandar pada tiang.

Cepat-cepat, Rukia menyembunyikan sapu lidi, lalu berjongkok, dan memanggil, "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushiro mengerang tidak jelas. Matanya setengah terbuka. "_Ngh_ ... Siapa ... Matsumoto?"

"Bukan. Saya Rukia Kuchiki."

Kesadaran mulai didapatnya. "Kuchiki? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan salah!

"Saya yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang Anda lakukan di divisi ke-13 malam-malam begini?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menertawaiku," ujar Toushiro, tapi tidak terdengar kesal. Handuk basah yang disodorkan Rukia kini ia basuh di wajahnya.

"Maaf," Rukia masih terkekeh, tapi sudah lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. "Saya baru tahu kalau orang berjalan sambil tidur benar-benar ada."

"Aku tidak berjalan sambil tidur, aku hanya tidak sadar datang ke sini."

Sayangnya, alasan Toushiro tidak cukup bagus untuk membuat Rukia percaya. Jelas saja karena jarak divisi ke-10 dengan divisi pertama jauh lebih dekat daripada divisi ke-13. Namun, si gadis Kuchiki menyimpannya di pikiran saja.

Toushiro bersandar di kepala kursi sembari mendesah lelah. Matanya menutup, lalu membuka, menutup lagi, membuka lagi. Rukia memerhatikannya lekat, dan menawarkan, "Apa Anda lapar? Saya buatkan sesuatu, ya?"

"Tidak." Sampai—_Kriuk!_ Jawaban yang sangat jujur dari perutnya.

Rukia tertawa geli. "Tunggu sebentar di sini. Saya akan segera kembali."

Toushiro? Jangan singgung pemuda itu. Wajahnya merah bukan main sampai ke daun telinga.

Namun, berganti dengan raut dingin tak lama kemudian. Ini tidak cukup bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Di sini."

Rukia bergerak ke balik rak dan menjumpai si kapten muda duduk selonjoran satu kaki sambil membaca salah satu buku favorit Ukitake-taichou.

"Kenapa aku tidak terkejut Ukitake mengoleksi buku seperti ini?" ujar Toushiro ketika Rukia bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Nampan yang dibawa gadis itu diletakkan di depannya.

"Anda juga suka buku seperti itu?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang sudah diduga. Tapi Rukia yang akrab dengan Toushiro belakangan ini merasa jawaban yang lebih cocok adalah: _Mana mungkin. Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti dia._ "Lalu kenapa Anda membacanya?" Ia masih mencoba tetap tenang.

"Penasaran saja," tanggap Toushiro sebelum meletakkan si buku dongeng di sebelahnya lalu meraih semangkuk nasi yang disediakan Rukia. Nasi putih, ikan bakar, dan sayuran seadanya; Toushiro melahap makanan secukupnya itu ibarat orang yang tidak pernah makan berminggu-minggu. Jujur, memang iya. Sejak kepulangannya ke Seireitei, ia tidak punya selera makan. Makanan yang dihidangkan Matsumoto atau bawahan lainnya tidak pernah ia sentuh.

Diam-diam, Rukia menatap selusur raut pucat pemuda di hadapannya. Bohong jika ia tidak tahu apa yang telah menimpa kapten ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada nasi di wajahku?" Toushiro heran sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Rukia menggeleng, lalu memberi senyum sebaik yang ia bisa. "Tidak. Hanya saja Anda makan lahap sekali, seperti Shishi-chan."

Toushiro tersedak, ia butuh minum. "Si-siapa itu?"

Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa Hitsugaya-taichou yang ia kenal telah kembali ke dirinya, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Si gadis Kuchiki lalu mengedikkan dagu pada buku dongeng yang ditelantarkan si kapten jenius, berjudul Shishi si Singa Rakus.

Toushiro melotot tidak percaya. Bola matanya nyaris copot dari rongganya. "Kau menyamakanku dengan hewan ini? Aku tidak rakus, aku hanya lapar."

Sayangnya, sikap jahil Rukia semakin menjadi. Dikatakannya, "Baik-baik, Hitsugaya si Singa Lapar."

Mulut si kapten muda menganga sebesar bola ping-pong.

Rukia terkikik pelan sambil membereskan mangkuk yang bersih mengkilap seolah tidak pernah dipakai; beranjak dari sana sambil tak acuh dengan mata Toushiro yang mengekori. Menuju dapur, ia mencuci piring, dan kembali ke perpustakaan setelahnya sambil berpikir ke mana perginya Kiyone dan Sentarou. Sudah nyaris satu jam, kedua orang itu belum ada tanda-tanda akan kembali.

Tiba di perpustakaan, Rukia perlu mengerjap lebih dari sekali setelah memergoki Toushiro membaca buku yang katanya tidak sudi ia baca. Pelan-pelan, ia melangkah bak orang mengendap-ngendap.

"Ceritanya bagus, kan?"

Toushiro langsung menutup buku itu. "Biasa saja."

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu membacanya seserius tadi." Rukia duduk di sampingnya dan meraih si buku dongeng. "Mau saya bacakan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, saya bacakan."

Karena Rukia belajar satu hal, ketika Toushiro bilang "tidak", maka itu berarti "ya".

Pembacaan dongeng dimulai:

_Di hutan yang terletak di pinggir kota para Shinigami, Seireitei, hiduplah seekor singa putih kecil yang pemarah bernama Shishi. Sifat buruknya itu akan muncul jika teman-teman singanya mulai menyinggung ukuran badannya yang tidak sebesar singa seumurannya dan warna bulu yang berbeda dengan kawan-kawannya. Bulunya putih, sedangkan yang lain berwarna kuning keemasan._

_Tunggu. Kenapa ciri-cirinya mirip sepertiku?,_ gumam Toushiro, tersinggung. Dan dengan telinga yang mirip radar, Rukia bisa mendengarnya. Ia terkikik kecil.

_Karena sudah tidak tahan, Shishi si Singa mulai membiasakan diri makan sebanyak tujuh kali sehari agar badannya cepat besar dan tidak jadi bahan olok kawan-kawannya. Segala makanan yang ia temui baik itu daging maupun tumbuhan akan ia santap tanpa pandang buluh. Hingga kawan-kawannya memberi julukan baru. Bukan Shishi si Pemarah lagi, namun Shishi si Rakus._

_Sampai suatu sore, ketika Shishi sedang berburu rusa, ia tertangkap jaring perangkap warga desa. Ia meraung kesal sambil memberontak di dalam jaring. Ia berusaha untuk meloloskan diri, tapi tidak berhasil. Hingga seekor kelinci hitam datang menolongnya. Si kelinci menggigit jaring dengan sepasang gigi besarnya sampai Shishi terbebas. Belum sempat Shishi berterima kasih, si kelinci itu sudah pergi._

_Keesokan harinya, Shishi berjalan-jalan di daerah peternakan. Niatnya, _sih_, menangkap babi atau domba, tapi berubah ketika mendengar gosip para hewan ternak, yang katanya daging paling bagus untuk pertumbuhan adalah daging kelinci. Setelahnya, ia langsung berburu kelinci. Tapi tidak mudah karena ia harus bersaing dengan Grim si Macan. Grim dikenal sebagai rajanya macan di seentero hutan. Badannya dua kali darinya, kecepatannya pun luar biasa. Biar begitu, tidak menciutkan nyali Shishi. Badan boleh kecil, namun keberanian dan kemampuan berburu—jangan pandang enteng._

_Di hari ketiga perburuan, Grim mendahului Shishi menangkap kelinci—kelinci berbulu hitam. Melihatnya, Shishi langsung menyeruduk Grim untuk membebaskan si kelinci. Ya, kelinci itu adalah kelinci yang menolongnya tempo hari. Meskipun ia lapar dan tidak suka dengan kata kalah, namun ia tahu apa namanya balas budi. Setelah meloloskan si kelinci dari sergapan Grim, ia menyuruhnya meninggalkan hutan demi keselamatannya. Si kelinci pun pergi setelah berkata terima kasih dan memberitahu namanya. Luna si Kelinci Hitam._

_Sejak hari itu, Shishi tidak pernah berburu kelinci lagi. Ia pun sudah menyerah untuk menambah berat badannya, dan menjadi Shishi si Singa Pemarah seperti dulu. Tapi ketika Luna datang berkunjung ke hutan setelah dipelihara oleh saudagar kaya di Seireitei, ia menjadi Shishi si Singa Pemalu._

Memang obat paling mujarab untuk tidur pulas adalah mendengarkan dongeng. Bukan hanya ampuh untuk seluruh anak kecil seentero jagat raya, tapi juga untuk orang dewasa. Buktinya, Toushiro yang sudah tidur nyenyak setelah beberapa menit ia donasikan untuk mendengarkan bacaan paling dibencinya.

Beringsut perlahan dan memerhatikan Toushiro lebih dekat, Rukia tersenyum dan bergumam, "Dia benar-benar lelah."

Tidak mengherankan. Berita tentang kemungkinan didepaknya kapten muda ini dari kursi kapten menjadi buah bibir seminggu penuh di Seireitei. Setelah mendengarnya, Rukia kerap mendatangi divisi ke-10 untuk menemuinya. Menenangkan hatinya—meski ia tidak yakin bahwa bakat mengembalikan semangat yang ampuh untuk Ichigo Kurosaki bisa pula ampuh untuk pemuda dengan perangai berbeda. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin berpangku tangan dan melihat kapten itu direndahkan dan dihina.

Mendekatkan diri hingga tanpa jarak, ia mengizinkan kepala si kapten bersandar di pundaknya. "Beristirahatlah, Hitsugaya-taichou."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pagi. Rukia membuka mata dan menjumpai diri berselimutkan _haori_ berlambang 10. Tanpa Toushiro di sebelahnya. Ia bangkit terduduk, dan mendapati secarik kertas di lembaran buku dongeng.

_Terima kasih untuk makanannya, bacaan dongengnya (meski aku bosan mendengarnya), tempat istirahatnya, dan ... juga sandarannya._

_Terima kasih, Kuchiki._

Ia lalu melempar pandangan ke balik jendela, menatap jauh angkasa luas. Cuaca tidak secerah biasanya. Mendung. Semendung dan sesuram rona hatinya. Hari ini adalah keputusan _final_ Central 46 atas masa depan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Tetap dipertahankan atau ... harus hengkang dari Seireitei?

Rukia menarik napas, melemaskan pundak dan punggung yang serasa sangat berat. Ia berdiri meski otot-otot kaki sedang nian enggan untuk diajak bekerja sama. Bagaimanapun, ia wajib meneruskan tugas merapikan buku sebelum Ukitake mendapati kalau tugas itu molor satu hari.

Tanpa terasa waktu dua belas jam telah berlalu. Hari sudah malam. Rukia merenggangkan otot setelah seharian mengepel lantai dan mendorong lemari dari pojok ke pojok. Sampai detik ini, ia belum mendengar berita apapun tentang Hitsugaya-taichou. Kapten dan kedua rekannya, Sentarou dan Kiyone, juga belum kembali ke markas. Apa sebaiknya ia sendiri saja yang mencari tahu? Bersua langsung dengan kapten muda itu?

Rukia melepas kain pembungkus kepala, membersihkan sisa debu di _shihakushou_, lalu bergerak ke pintu dan—

Panjang umur. Si kapten kini bersandar di ambang pintu sambil bersila lengan dengan angkuh. Melihat pose khasnya itu, membuat Rukia merasa telah berhadapan dengan diri Toushiro yang sempat hilang.

Rukia buru-buru mendekat, lalu bertanya waswas, "Ba-bagaimana, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Toushiro melewati gadis itu. Berjalan menuju balik rak, persis tempat yang sama dengan kemarin malam. Juga dengan posisi duduk yang sama, selonjoran satu kaki sambil lalu berpaling pada Rukia.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin berdiri di sana?" tanya Toushiro. "Ingin mendengarnya atau tidak?"

Dan lima menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk Rukia melepas gejolak penasaran sejak pagi tadi. Sungguh, andai saja ia lupa identitas Kuchiki yang tersemat padanya, ia akan berteriak girang sambil melompat-lompat. Dan andai saja ia lupa bahwa ia cuma berstatus teman dengan Toushiro, ia akan memeluk erat kapten itu saking gembiranya. Sayangnya Rukia adalah Rukia yang punya pengontrolan diri yang sangat baik. Ia cuma tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan Central 46 yang mempertahankanku, tapi aku yang mempertahankan diri," jelas Toushiro, menarik Rukia dari alam khayalnya. "Mereka ingin aku pergi dari Seireitei, tapi aku bertahan." Menoleh padanya, ia meminta opini, "Apa aku terdengar tidak tahu diri?"

Rukia hanya perlu satu detik untuk menjawab, "Tidak."

"Jangan bohong."

"Tidak. Memang seharusnya begitu. Anda harus bertahan."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Anda sendiri kenapa Anda berpikir Anda harus bertahan?"

Sepasang bola mata hijau Toushiro berpaling pada rak di depannya. Katanya, "Semalam aku memimpikan mereka, para bawahanku yang tewas." Seminggu ini, nyamannya alam tidur tidak pernah menghinggapi si kapten muda. Takut selalu datang, takut akan dosa yang menghantui muncul pula di alam mimpi. Namun semalam, ia benar-benar bisa merasa 'tidur' untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku pikir, mereka akan menuntut dosa padaku. Tapi, tidak. Mereka justru bilang kalau mereka bangga bisa bertempur di bawah arahanku, dan berharap bahwa aku bisa menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik di masa depan nanti. Makanya ... kupikir kalau aku pergi sekarang, aku tidak bisa mewujudkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

Toushiro berhenti, melirik Rukia. Menunggu giliran gadis itu.

"Saya pikir," Rukia pun memulai, "jika kita melakukan satu kesalahan dan ingin menebusnya, tebusan yang paling adil adalah dengan membuat satu kebaikan. Karena kesalahan Anda, 200 bawahan Anda tewas, maka untuk menebusnya ... di masa depan nanti Anda harus menyelamatkan 200 bawahan Anda juga."

Batin Toushiro kian lega dan lapang. Memang tidak salah bertukar pendapat dengan gadis bangsawan ini. Memiliki pikiran dengan sudut pandang berbeda dan luas, jawaban tanpa menghakimi adalah hasilnya.

"Aa."

Malam itu tampak menenangkan. Bulan bersinar terang tanpa arakan awan yang menghalangi. Langit sangat cerah, taburan bintang tampak dengan jelas.

Toushiro menghela napas, menarik udara segar, dingin, namun menenteramkan; setenteram sukmanya yang baru terbebas. Ia berbalik, menghadap Rukia yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Nah, Kuchiki," ia meragu, "boleh tidak aku datang ke sini lagi jika ... sedang ... letih?"

Rukia tersenyum sumringah. "Tentu saja. Saya akan menyediakan nasi dan lauk lebih banyak, dan juga sebuah buku dongeng yang jauh lebih seru."

Toushiro tertawa tanpa suara. "_Cih_. Kenapa hanya buku dongeng saja yang kauingat?"

Ditemani suara jangkrik, mereka tertawa-tawa sebentar sebelum Toushiro berpamitan dan undur diri. Langkahnya menapaki panjang dan temaramnya koridor dengan kepastian. Mirip dengan kejadian semalam, tapi tanpa bantuan alam sadar. Langkahnya waktu itu seolah tahu segalanya, termasuk di mana tempat terbaik untuk meluapkan semua hal yang menyesakkan batin. Tanpa butuh sepengetahuannya, langkahnya membawa dirinya ke markas yang bukan markasnya, melainkan di markas gadis yang baru ia kenal baik sebulan terakhir ini.

Sekarang, Toushiro tidak perlu risau lagi. Ia punya tempat pasti yang ia tuju ketika ingin melepas topeng dingin dan acuh tak acuhnya barang sejenak.

Tempat di mana ada Rukia Kuchiki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Buaaah! Kembali ke ffn setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak karena masalah di RL. Hampir 2 bulan gak nulis pair ini, rindu banget#melukHitsuRuki

Omong2 ttg fic ini, jgn terlalu dipikirin ya masalah yg nimpa Toushiro, karena sebenarnya sy ingin nunjukin apa yg bakal dilakuin Toushiro kalau kena masalah pelik kayak gini. Masa' ngurung diri saja di markasnya. Kasian amat#plak

Lalu dongeng yg dibacain Rukia, judul aslinya itu adalah Harimau dan Tikus#benergakya

Ini hanya fic pemanasan sebelum melanjutkan NMtB yg sisa 2 ch.

Terakhir, ada temen2 yg sudi untuk review?

**Ray Kousen7**

**18 September 2013**


End file.
